The invention concerns a system having an electronic controller for internal combustion engines, particularly injection engines, in which the controller is functionally connected to a plurality of sensors and at least one actuator.
Electronic control systems for internal combustion engines consist of a plurality of components such as, for instance, sensors, the controller and actuators, which in known systems are distributed on the internal combustion engine and/or in the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. In this way, corresponding plug-in connections and lines are necessary, which can give rise to disturbances. Furthermore, the plug-in connections and the lines represent a further expense. In addition, there are a corresponding number of protective housings or caps which protect the components, or at least the connections of the components, from external influences (moisture, dirt).